How Sweet It Is
by Enlightened Tenshi
Summary: The Mews are still at war with the aliens, and their progress is hindered by the introduction of a fourth adversary. Amai Satou is an introvert struggling to care for her sickly younger sister, who has just entered remission, after her mother commits suicide. What happens when an experiment by Ryou and Keiichiro creates a sixth Mew? And it happens to be Satou? WILL BE DARK!


**Yeah, yeah, I know I have no business uploading another story. I've got so much crap on my plate right now, I'm surprised I'm even functioning. XP Oh well, hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Pay attention, cause I'm only gonna say this once. I own NOTHING. Zero, zilch, nada, except for my personal characters, who are hereby copyrighted by me. I gain nothing from writing this story. I only get the personal satisfaction that I actually wrote something someone else will read. So there, you money hungry lawyers! Bastards, all of you. *beats at them with a stick***

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

A bright flash of blue light shot into the forehead of the giant misshapen frog, causing it to go slightly cross-eyed from looking at the projectile. It blinked twice, then fell with a groan.

"Yes! I got it!"

A girl dressed in a bright blue outfit pumped her fist in victory. The wings on her back fluttered in excitement as she took stock of her archery skills.

Another girl, this one clothed in a pink ensemble, joined her. "Wow Mint! That was amazing!"

Mint smirked at the pink-clad teen, twirling her bow between her fingers. "But of course, Ichigo. What else would you expect from me?"

Ichigo sighed, the cat ears on her head drooping. Leave it to Mint to get a big head over hitting a frog. Her black tail twitched when the creature shifted slightly.

Mint's forehead creased with worry. "I thought I had stunned it for longer than that."

The cat-girl moved forward, keeping Mint in her line of sight. "Well, I suppose that's my cue."

She pulled out a heart-shaped weapon, with a small bell dangling from the top, and raised it into the air. She could feel he power course through its surface. Ichigo steadied herself and executed her attack.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Bright flashes of color flew at the creature, enveloping it in light. It let out a roar, then began to shrink, smaller and smaller, until it was back to its original size, about that of a golf ball.

A luminescent jellyfish floated out of its back, free for just a moment until a bright pink creature flitted over and snatched it up into its waiting mouth. "Masha!" it squeaked.

The frog blinked at the stranger before it, gave a _brruup_, then hopped off into the undergrowth.

Ichigo smiled at the flying pink fuzz ball, watching as it floated down onto her shoulder. "Good work Masha."

It squeaked in glee, its cheeks flushing a shade darker than its fur. She scratched the top of its head gently, her transformation fading gradually. She looked over to her friend. "I think that about does it for tonight."

Mint joined her, flashing out of her transformation in one step. "Well, I suppose that takes care of our recon. Unless another Chimera report comes in from the Café, I'm going on home."

Ichigo smiled gently at her teammate. "Alright, you go on. I'm gonna head back and let the guys know."

With a nod and a backwards wave, the girl left, leaving Ichigo alone.

She sighed. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, Masha." The pink robot purred gently and nuzzled her cheek, offering comfort to her. She giggled, then headed towards the Café.

The streets were clear of traffic, thankfully, so it took almost no time at all to reach the brightly-colored building. Ichigo pulled out her spare key and quickly entered, making sure to lock the entrance behind her.

The foyer was empty, the tables and chairs all in their usual positions. The display case was filled with several delicious pastries, and she couldn't help but lick her lips in delight as she passed. She reached the staircase leading down to the lab and, hearing the farmiliar voices of her employers, descended.

Ryou met her at the bottom of the stairs, an irritated look on his face.

"Well?"

_Well, hello to you too…_

"The Chimera was a frog. Mint and I dispatched it without a problem, and Masha retrieved the parasite for you."

Masha floated over to the blond-haired man, and he gently took the little puff ball into his hand, giving it a gentle scratch on the head as he did so. "Good job. We'll retrieve the parasite overnight. For now, however, we have some more work to do."

He turned and looked at Ichigo over his shoulder. "You can go on home." Then he turned and walked into the adjoining room.

She stuck out her tongue at his retreating figure.

"Be careful, wouldn't want that getting caught on something."

Ichigo jumped, looking over at the other occupant of the room. Keiichiro, who had been typing away at his computer the entire time, looked up from his screen and smiled at the Mew.

Ichigo blushed. "I'm sorry, Keiichiro-san. He's just so irritating sometimes!"

The brunette man chucked. "That he is. He just hasn't gotten out all of the kinks in his character yet." He leaned back in his chair, making a face as his back popped. "Give it time, Ichigo. You'll see a difference."

The cat girl sighed. "I hope so…" She glanced at the time on Keiichiro's desktop and gasped.

"Holy crap! I need to get home pronto, or my parents are gonna kill me!"

She dashed up the stairs, waving to Keiichiro over her shoulder. "See ya tomorrow, Keiichiro-san!"

"Have a good evening, Ichigo!"

After a few moments, when he was sure the pink Mew was gone, he stood from his desk, a serious expression descending onto his face. He walked into the adjoining lab, which housed a couple of gurneys and a large monitor on the far right wall.

He found Ryou scanning the alien parasite inside of a glass container, and stats about the creature flew in rows down the screen.

Ryou didn't even glance up at his approach. "Is she gone?"

"Would I have come back here if she wasn't?"

The blonde sighed, his brow creasing in thought. "Are you still thinking about going through with it?"

Keiichiro stiffened. "You know how much of a breakthrough this could be! Think of how successful the retrieval for Mew Aqua could become! We would be doing the world a great disservice if we didn't try!"

Ryou whipped around at that. "And what about if it has adverse effects? What if the DNA doesn't fully merge with the host, like it did with the Red Data animals?"

He ran his fingers through his short bangs, mussing them and giving himself a crazed look. "It's one thing to try it with living animals, Keiichiro. The DNA is fresh and is an easy transfer. But," he stared up at the brunette, uncertainty and worry swimming in his bright blue eyes, "it's a completely different story when the DNA comes from an animal that has been dead for several centuries!"

He threw up his hands in irritation. "Hell, we don't even know if it even existed in the first place! How could we be sure it's accurate DNA?"

Keiichiro grasped his friend's shoulders tightly, shaking him for emphasis. "We will never know unless we try, Ryou. And you know as well as I do that the Red Data animals all have their difficulties. But think of the results if we succeed!"

"Think of the consequences if we don't!"

Keiichiro sighed heavily, a defeated look in his eyes. "Ryou… I know you still feel guilty about what happened… but it wasn't your fault…" A sad smile played on his lips. "She knew the consequences if she wasn't compatible, yet she wanted to try."

He walked to his friend, laying a kindly hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. "I know it's hard. Just let me try…please? If it doesn't work, I'll shut down the project completely. I'll delete every inch of coding for it. I swear to it."

Ryou looked at him, deep in thought. If he allowed the older man to conduct his bizarre experiment, there was a large chance that if it didn't work, the subject that they found compatible with the DNA could be either physically and/or mentally disfigured, or they could die from the strain.

Like last time…

He shook his head to clear those thoughts away.

Ryou didn't like the idea of putting another's life in danger, but even he couldn't deny the allure that the project had on him.

With a sigh, he nodded his blonde head. "Very well, I'll give the project a green light." He gave the almost giddy brunette a stern glare. "For now. But I swear to you Keiichiro, one sign of things going downhill and I'm pulling the plug personally!"

Keiichiro bowed his head slightly. "Understood."

Ryou, satisfied that both he and his friend were getting their way, logged into the Mew program on his large computer. There were several folders and icons located on his desktop. Each folder had a Mew Mew's name attached to it, monitoring their powers and such.

The icons were scattered across the screen. One had the red-eyed cat statue from the Red Data exhibit as the icon picture. The blonde clicked.

A series of bright blue binary code began to filter onto the screen, in varying patterns.

A robotic woman's voice filtered through the speakers.

_Accessing: Mew Data Station. Current number of capable Mews: 5. Maximum amount: 6. Current attempts of Mews: 6. _

Ryou winced at that particular statement, then steeled himself. "Access Mew Data Implants."

_Scanning… Available ports: 1. No current DNA available. Please insert._

The blonde looked over his shoulder. Keiichiro had left the room, only to return with a small silver canister cradled gently in his hands. Their eyes locked.

"Do it."

The brunette walked over to the DNA ports and inserted the canister, locking it into place with a twist of his wrist.

_DNA has been inserted. Preparing to scan._

A detailed graph appeared on the screen, showing the contents of the canister. A small white piece of what appeared to be porcelain sat inside the chamber. It had intricate whorls and lines carved across it. The graph showed it to be about two inches in length.

_Scan complete. Accessing DNA signature. _

The two waited in tense silence as the computer scanned for the prehistoric DNA. After several moments of tense solitude, it finished.

_DNA signature results: no known Red Data signature. Scanning Red Data database. _

More silence.

_No known match. Scanning other sources._

…

_One match found._

Both Ryou and Keiichiro were stunned into silence at the grid that appeared on the screen this time. It would seem their computer was a lot more thorough than they gave it credit for.

Ryou inhaled, excitement and adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

"Seek out compatible hosts."

And so it began.

* * *

**Mkay… well… it's a bit shotty right now, but it'll get better! This is just a test run, to see if people will be interested in this. Believe me, I have a whole lot more I'm wanting to do with this story, but I need feedback in order to do so… sooo… **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
